


The Gay's Runner

by snowkind



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot, Smut, everything in-between
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5503151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowkind/pseuds/snowkind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shots of fluff, smut, and everything in-between for our most beloved Newtmas shippers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Newt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice/gifts).



> Bolded portions means the text has been directly transcribed from the novel.  
>  ***Updates come sporadically. If you have any requests/would like to read about a certain event or AU feel free to leave a comment or message me on my[Tumblr](http://www.solotrooper.tumblr.com)!**
> 
> ****If you're interested, check out my other[ongoing work](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5802880/chapters/13373965) that deals with not just Thomas and Newt but also throws in some Minho! **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pNUZ1Eph4es) video.

**Thomas's eyes widened, and another boy stepped up and playfully slapped Alby across the head.**

**"Wait for the bloody Tour, Alby," he said, his voice thick with an odd accent.**

**"Kid's gonna have a buggin' heart attack, nothin' even been heard yet." He bent down and extended his hand towards Thomas.**  

            "Name's Gay-shit I mean Newt."

Thomas reached out hesitantly and shook the boy's hand- **he seemed a lot nicer than Alby. Newt was taller than Alby too, but looked to be a year or so younger.**

Newt grinned and took a seat to Thomas’s right. Alby chuckled for a brief moment before shaking his head.

**“Pipe it, shuck-face, at least he can understand half my words.”**

A few laughs were scattered between the three before another taller Asian boy walked up and whispered something into Alby’s ear. Alby picked himself up from the ground and wiped his hands clean from the grass sediments. 

            “I’ll be right back. Newt, look over Greenie here while I’m gone.” A short-lived laugh escaped his lips after he gave the two boys one more look before leaving the two of them alone.

Thomas, suddenly feeling something heavy drop in his stomach, quickly looked over at Newt. The other boy seemed to look a bit preoccupied as he stared off in the distance. 

It was in this moment that Thomas couldn’t help but actually get a good look at Newt.

His eyes unconsciously began to trace the soft curve of his jaw before resting on the boy’s naked lips. His eyes fluttered to a close for a moment and couldn’t pull his eyes away until Newt coughed softly.

Thomas snapped his attention back up to the other, a warmth suddenly spreading across his cheeks when he was met with Newt’s composed gaze staring back at him.

            “I- uh” Thomas began, fishing his brain for any excuse to explain why he was staring at the other.

To Thomas’s surprise, Newt leaned in swiftly and connected their lips. At first, their lips barely grazed each other before finally pushing into each other full on.

Thomas' shoulders turned rigid for a split second before relaxing at the taste of Newt, and he soon found himself moving more and more in sync with the other as they continued to kiss. 

Newt shifted slightly so he was sitting upright and could therefore bring a hand up to support the back of Thomas' head. His fingers instantly began to weave themselves into the soft, shaggy locks before he curled his fingers and lightly pulled on the hair. Thomas responded with an inaudible moan, granting Newt the quick opportunity to deepen the kiss.

It wasn't long before tongue glided against tongue and both the boys had to open their mouths just enough to take a gasp of air before closing the gap once more.

Though Newt had just taken a few bites of food, he still tasted heavenly and possessed a blended earthy taste.

Thomas, on the other hand, had a much lighter and sweeter taste, similar to that of a breath of fresh, crisp air early in the morning when the dew drops on the leaves had just barely begun to fall.

Thomas leaned in as much as he could in an attempt to take as much as the other boy he could, and soon found his own arm wrapping around Newt's neck and shoulder. Their noses touched for a brief moment as they tilted their heads to the side to get better access.

Finally, after several more moments of savoring one another, Newt leaned back and returned his own arm to his side. A rather dazed looking expression was scribbled onto Thomas' face when the other boy pulled back. Newt replied with a grin and used the back of his hand to wipe off the saliva that coated his lips.

Granting a few more seconds for Thomas to recompose himself, Newt chuckled and arched his eyebrows upwards.

            "Welcome to the Glade, Greenie.” 

+++

Thomas pulled Alby aside, his eyes darting from the group of boys to Alby's face.

            "What's up, Greenie? See a ghost?" He laughed and patted Thomas on the back. 

Thomas, now gently gnawing on his lower lip, lowered his voice to a mere whisper.

            "No, uhm. Well, it's about Newt."

His mind jumped back to the memory of the boy's lips pressed against his, instantly causing his cheeks to paint red.

Alby let out a string of hearty laughs and shook his head slowly.

            "Let me guess, he kissed you?"

Thomas stuttered for a moment before opting to just nod his head in somewhat ashamed silence.

            "Don't worry about it, Thomas, Newt does that to all the new shucks that come out of The Box."

Thomas felt his eyebrows knit together at the mention of it and wrung his hands together.

            "I gotta say, that kid kisses pretty well."

Thomas pressed his lips into a frown and stared at Alby in confusion.

So Newt being... gay was just accepted around here? Did no one find it uncomfortable?

And just as it Alby had read his mind, the other male continued to speak.

            "Newt's an odd fellow and sometimes some of the other Gladers can feel uncomfortable around him, but you'll get used to it. And don't worry too much about the kiss, he does it to everyone. It's kind of become a joke around here." Alby chuckled again and patted Thomas's back once more before starting his trek back to the group.

Thomas felt his mind cloud for a moment as he thought back about the kiss. He brought his fingers up to his mouth and tentatively grazed his fingers across his lips. So Newt did it to everyone...? The thought didn't sit well with him, but he quickly shook it off when he heard his name being called.

For whatever peculiar reason, though, a rather empty feeling began to burrow itself in the back of his mind.

 

 


	2. The Slammer

**The Slammer stood in an obscure place between the Homestead and the north Glade wall, hidden behind thorny, ragged bushes that looked like they hadn’t been trimmed in ages. It was a big block of roughly cut concrete, with one tiny, barred window and a wooden door that was locked with a menacing rusty metal latch, like something out of the Dark Ages.**

**Newt took out a key and opened it up, then motioned for Thomas to enter.**

**Thomas groaned inwardly as he stepped inside and saw the one piece of furniture—an ugly, rickety chair with one leg obviously shorter than the rest, probably on purpose. Didn’t even have a cushion.**

**“Nice reward for breakin’ the rules. You saved some lives, Tommy, but ya still need to learn—”**

**“Yeah, I know. Order.”**

**Newt smiled.**

**“You’re not half bad, but friends or no, gotta run things properly, keep us buggers alive."**

Thomas returned a half-hearted smile. This whole endeavor still seemed to be blown out of proportion, but rules were rules and he certainly didn't want to throw the balance of the Glade off and into chaos.

Newt closed the door and latched it, his own smile seeming to fade as he did so.

"And Tommy?"

"Yeah?" Thomas looked up through the barred door as Newt crouched down and wrapped his fingers around the bars.

"Please don't ever do something to stupid like that again. You scared the wits out of me when I saw you barely make it through the doors as the maze started to close."

Thomas felt his lips slowly curl up into a smile.

"Scared to live without me?"

He laughed softly but quickly shut his mouth when he saw a rather serious expression still etched into Newt's face. 

Newt narrowed his eyes a bit and opened his mouth as it to say something before he changed his mind and pursued his lips together.

Thomas softened his expression and walked forwards before placing a gentle kiss on each of the other male's hands.

            "I promise I won't do something so reckless."

Newt closed his eyes for a moment before opening them up again as he began to retract his hands.

            "You're a real load of trouble, you know that?"

The boy unlatched the door and swung it open, offering a hand to Thomas.

Thomas scrunched his eyebrows together and gripped Newt's hand firmly as he pulled him out of the pit.

            "What are you doing?"

Newt didn't respond and simply led Thomas back towards the Homestead where all the other Gladers were bound to be asleep.

After a few minutes of creeping around inside the building and trying their best to avoid stepping on people and making a ruckus, Newt had managed to successfully lead Thomas into one of the empty rooms that the Med-Jacks occasionally used when there happened to be several boys injured or needed to take a break from the rigorous work the Glade provided everyone with.

Thomas stood by the closed door and watched with cautious eyes as Newt clumsily made his way to one of the beds and took a seat on the edge, tucking his legs up under himself after having kicked off his shoes.

He held his breath and continued to watch the other silently, his eyes quickly widening when Newt pulled his shirt up and over his head. Though it was hard to see in the dark room, a dim light splashed in through the nearby window and illuminated the boy's lean structure.

Thomas swallowed hard, his eyes now transfixed on every motion Newt made.

            “Well Tommy? What are you waiting for? You don't want to go running tomorrow without a night's rest, right?"

Thomas nodded in response before awkwardly waddling towards one of the other beds. He kicked off his shoes and then immediately plopped onto the bed, folding his legs against his chest with his back towards Newt. He closed his eyes and tried his best to slow down his breathing, forcing himself to breath through his nose instead of his mouth.

It didn't help much though because soon the room was filled with the soft sounds of Newt's rhythmic breathing. Had he already fallen asleep?

Biting down his anxiety of checking, Thomas slowly turned around and found his eyes immediately attracted to the long, scarred tissue that ran along Newt's lower back and wrapped around his waist.

He parted his lips and outlined the scar with his eyes several times over before sitting up again.

            "Newt?" He whispered and swung his feet onto the wooden floor.

No response.

Thomas lifted himself up and took a single step towards the bed where Newt lay resting. He stopped when the ground beneath him creaked and only continued his path after a few more seconds of listening to nothing but Newt's steady breath.

After reaching the edge of the bed, Thomas carefully sat down and watched Newt with somewhat saddened eyes.

            "Tommy?" Newt mumbled and slowly turned to his other side so he was facing him.

            "Yeah."

            "What's wrong?" Newt propped himself up with one arm and wearily rubbed at his eyes with his other arm.

Thomas pressed his lips together into a thin line and stared at the other in silence.

Newt, now properly sensing the somberly atmosphere Thomas was providing, sat all the way up and stretched a bit. He let out a yawn and ran a hand through his disheveled hair before redirecting his attention back to Thomas.

            "You can tell me anything, you know. I don't bite," He paused and flashed a quick grin.

            "Not hard at least."

Thomas felt a surge of heat course through his body at the harmless comment, forcing him to turn away. 

            "Woah, Tommy? Sorry, did I... do... something?" Newt reacted quickly and pressed a hand on Thomas's back.

He turned rigid at the touch of the other and squeezed his eyes tight. 

            "I think I'm in love with you." He blurted out quickly, clenching his hand into a fist.

            "Uh..."

Thomas slowly opened his eyes again and turned to face Newt. He knew that this was childish and probably the worst time possible to be saying this gibberish considering how Alby had been stung earlier in the day and the girl had suddenly shown up in The Box and there were just so much more pressing matters that needed attending to and all he could focus on was his frivolous emotions towards Newt? It was absolutely preposterous.

But before Thomas could further reprimand himself for feeling such emotions, Newt had cupped the side of Thomas's face in his hand and gently kissed him.

When Newt pulled back, Thomas couldn't help but blush even harder than he already was- if that was even possible. 

            "Listen Tommy, I'm really flattered that you return the feelings but I don't think right now is the best time to do.... this."

At first listening to Newt's word greatly disheartened the boy. Though he wasn't quite sure how Newt was even going to respond in the first place, the fact that he th-

Wait, did he just say that he _returned_ the feelings? Meaning....

Newt chuckled when he saw the connection click in Thomas's head. He moved a bit closer to Thomas and rested a hand on his knee.

            "Yes, you heard me right. I really do like you too. Ever since you came to the Glade I've just felt this... connection. I don't know if it's me going bloody crazy but... I wouldn't mind going crazy over you."

He smiled gently and leaned in again to plant another soft kiss on Thomas's cheek.

Thomas couldn't help but feel his smile grow, and when Newt leaned in for another kiss his heart practically jumped out of his chest.

            "I'm glad..." Thomas muttered to himself, a bubbly feeling now starting to build up inside of his stomach.

            "I'm glad too. So... about that sleep....p" Newt began, his eyes now starting to droop and his power beginning to dwindle as the desire to sleep gradually washed over him once more.

Thomas watched with a gentle smile as Newt's head began to bob and the male began to dip in and out of consciousness.

After a few more moments of witnessing the other drift into and out of sleep, Thomas reached forwards and pulled the boy's slender frame into his. 

            "Newt..." Thomas murmured mainly to himself, pressing his forehead against the top of the boy's head.

Thomas felt the male shift under his arm until he could suddenly feel a sticky and warm sensation on his neck.

            "N-Newt?" Thomas called out again with a startled tone.

            "How badly did you want this?" Thomas heard Newt mumble as he continued to suck on the sensitive, heated skin.

Thomas grit his teeth and closed his eyes for a moment when Newt began to drag his tongue up his neck until he rested his lips on his jawline where he began to nibble and suck.

            "I... don't know." Thomas breathed lightly, his voice staggering a bit.

Newt pulled back and looked up at Thomas with gleaming, curious eyes.

            " _Did_ you want this?"

Thomas shook himself and tried his best to compose a decent and coherent answer after getting so worked up from something so little.

            "I, uh. I..." He paused for a moment, his own eyes flickering away from Newt's as he stared out the window.

            "I've wanted you... I guess." He returned his gaze back to the other, his face beginning to heat up again as he tried to search for signs about what Newt thought about his answer. Was it too cheesy? Childish? Corny? Other 'c' words that might've described how much of a failure he was a flirting?

Newt let a breathy laugh escape his throat as he moved out from Thomas's embrace and scooted back to give some more room for the other to sit on the bed.

Thomas, taking that laugh as a positive answer, crawled onto the bed and positioned himself on top of the other, straddling Newt's lower abdomen with his knees firmly locking him underneath.

            "Not a bad answer, but still bloody tacky." Newt replied with a smirk, his eyes now never leaving Thomas's.

            "I doubt you could come up with anything better." Thomas retorted and leaned forwards, pressing his lips hard into Newt's. 

It didn't take long for the kiss to progress and soon Thomas felt hands reach under his shirt before having the thin fabric pulled off his body.

The two resumed the intimate kiss with Thomas's one hand supporting himself from crushing the boy underneath him and his other cupping the side of Newt's face so he could maintain the kiss.

Newt, on the other hand, had one hand wrapped around Thomas's shoulder while his other hand started to work on taking off Thomas's pants and undergarments.

After shaking the article off, Thomas broke the kiss and began to sprinkle the boy's body with lighter kisses starting from the neck all the way down to his stomach. He then worked on slipping Newt out of his own pants and underwear before tossing it to the side and continuing on his way.

Though before he did do anything else, he took the time to appreciate the perfection of Newt's body. Ranging from the male's fit body structure to the various scars that were scattered along his body. Thomas was absolutely breath-taken by everything, and the longer he looked at Newt, exposed to the cold, evening air, the more he fell in love with him.

The former, peaceful and rhythmic breathing that Thomas had once heard coming from Newt altered to a more quick-packed, gasping the moment his hand wrapped around the male's throbbing member. At first, Thomas started slowly stroking and handling Newt, his hand running up and down his full length before picking up any sort of speed.

A clear liquid began to dribble down from the head and easily slicked up Thomas's hand, making it all the more easier to pleasure the other.

At this point, Newt had fallen back down onto his back with his eyes closed tight and his fists full of the blanket beneath them. Restrained, low moans spilled from his lips as he tried his best to maintain silent, and a litany of hushed, curse words came running out when Thomas leaned down and pressed his lips against the head of Newt's cock. 

Thomas slowly lowered his mouth until he had about one fourth of Newt in his mouth before he swirled his tongue around and sucked with all his might.

Newt yelped at the sudden change in pressure and involuntarily bucked upwards.

A smile ghosted Thomas's lips at Newt's reaction, prompting him to back off completely to give Newt some time to recompose himself.

The male dazily opened his eyes and looked at Thomas with a mixed expression of eagerness and anger.

            "Bloody Hell, Tommy... are you just going to leave me like that?"

Thomas chuckled and gave Newt another quick, sweet kiss before turning him over and helping him onto his knees.

            "Not a chance." Thomas replied curtly and took no hesitation into inserting himself into Newt.

Newt moaned loudly this time and almost lost his balance if Thomas had not been supporting him.

A bead of sweat rolled down Thomas's face when he began to work up a pattern, starting first by pulling out excruciatingly slow. Newt whined at the pace and smothered his face into the pillow.

Thomas grinned and then began to push himself in again, inch by heavenly inch, until his pelvis pressed against Newt. He pulled out again, this time a bit quicker, and then pushed back in with no warning.

He felt Newt's body shudder every time he pulled out slowly and then pushed back in immediately afterwards, and continued this pattern until soon nothing could be heard in the silent room save for the slapping of skin against skin.

Thomas allowed for his head to roll back a bit when he pushed in and grinded his hips against Newt. To his delight, Newt returned the gesture and managed to elicit a deep groan from Thomas himself.

After several more moments of pure euphoria and a rhythmic pattern, Newt completely collapsed underneath Thomas, his limbs sprawled out and his breathing now sounding like he had just run through the maze five times and back.

Thomas quickly pulled out and finished himself by hand before he too fell into place beside the other naked boy.

Newt slowly turned around so that he was now facing Thomas, and pressed himself close into the boy's chest.

            "You're going to have to help clean up this mess." Newt mumbled quietly, his eyes coming to a close.

Thomas looked down a bit and could detect the dampness in the blanket along with a musky smell.

He could help but smile again before bringing Newt closer to him.

            "I will.

            Good night, Newt."

            "Good night, Tommy... 

I love you too."


	3. Possessive!Thomas

             "Hey shuck-face, I need to talk to you about the Greenie." Gally roughly pulled Newt by the collar and dragged him to the backside of the Homestead.

Newt quickly batted away Gally's hands and shoved him backwards.

             "I don't think I need to bloody talk to you about anything. With all your preposterous accusations flying around about Thomas and whatever shitty conspiracy theories you have, I don't think anyone would want to stop and have a little chat with you."

Gally frowned and his face quickly turned red.

             "Hey, shut your mouth before you start getting into real trouble."

Newt contorted his face into an expression of disgust and turned to walk back to his post in the gardens.

             "I don't have time for any of this."

             "Wait, did I say we were done?"

Gally exclaimed and forcefully pulled the other boy back towards him, pinning him against the wall of the Homestead.

             "Get the Hell off of me, Gally!" Newt growled and tried his best to push the other off of him, but to no avail.

Though Newt was quite fit and muscular himself, Gally was on a different level with his brutish strength.

Just as Newt was about to speak again, Gally rushed in and slammed his mouth against Newt's.

Their teeth collided, sending a sharp pain through Newt's face, and the hot sensation of Gally's tongue began to forcibly push its way into his mouth.

The whole ordeal was sloppy and revolting, but as much as he longed to escape he couldn't.

Gally continued his one-sided action, but when he found that Newt was not offering any sort of response, he moved his tongue elsewhere. He began to caress the shell of his ear, blowing hot and humid air all the meanwhile, which involuntarily sent a shiver down Newt's spine. 

But with his mouth free once more, and the unfortunate taste of Gally in his mouth, Newt continued to speak.

             "Stop it Gally, what do you think this is going to accomplish?"

             "Maybe I can get that fucking Greenie to stop sleeping with people and becoming everyone's favorites once he sees that I'm playing with his toy."

             "Shut the fuck up, Gally. You don't know what kind of shit you're getting into. If Thomas or anyone finds out about this you're goi-"

             " **GALLY?"**

Newt snapped his attention away from the weird tingling in his ear and looked over to find Thomas standing in the distance.

Gally immediately backed off and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, grinning as he did so.

             "And so the slut decides to show his face."

             "Gally, what the fuck do you think you're doing."

Thomas began to pick up his speed as he bolted towards the two of them.

Gally laughed and rolled his head before he grew light on his feet and began to hop around a bit in preparation for the upcoming fight. Though he knew it wouldn't last too long since Thomas wasn't much of a fight (as can be proved from their first encounter during his first night at the Glade).

             "Come and save your princess, he's all yours. It's not like I really wanted to do anything to him. I gotta say, even for a gay you've set your standards pretty lo-"

Thomas had sprinted and arrived to where Gally stood faster than anyone might've thought, and had therefore gotten the first blow to the male's jaw.

             "Enough talk, you shank! I don't care what you have to say anything. Just back the fuck off of Newt and never let me see you around him again."

Gally groaned at the sudden impact but rebounded as fast as he could and dealt his own blow to Thomas's face.

His fist connected with Thomas's right eye, earning him a yelp of pain from the Newbie as he staggered backwards.

Soon the two Gladers engaged in a full blown fist fight, and it seemed to drag on for hours until finally Newt stepped in with a strong kick to Gally's side.

The boy fell to the ground and rolled onto his stomach in pain.

Thomas, now painted with bruises and cuts, heaved and steadied himself on the Homestead wall.

             "That's enough, you idiots." Newt finally said gruffly and took hold of Thomas's hand.

The two of them left Gally to himself as Newt left Thomas into the Homestead to the medical room. He quickly sat Thomas down and angrily searched for the bandage and the necessary supplies needed to patch up his roughed up friend.

Thomas watched Newt with confusion and stood up before Newt could even touch him.

            "What's wrong? Why are you angry?"

             "I'm not bloody angry."

Thomas rolled his eyes, though he winced in the process when he realized his black eye was starting to get worse and was even beginning to throb in its socket.

             "I'm not angry."

Thomas groaned and pulled Newt into a tight embrace.

             "What did he do to you?" Thomas suddenly asked, grabbing hold of Newt's shoulders as he stared him in the face.

             "What?"

             "What did Gally do to you? He obviously did something, or else you two wouldn't have been in the corner."

Newt shook his head.

             "He didn't do anything to me, don't worry. Just sit back down and I'll hel-"

Thomas cut Newt off with a kiss. He tried his best to make it as sweet as possible, but the taste of his own blood pooling into his mouth was a bit of a turn off. A shame too, because he always wanted to kiss Newt whenever he had the chance.

Newt, now caught off guard, broke away first and stared at Thomas. His face flushed a light pink.

             "Is that all he did?" Thomas asked.

 Newt, still shocked by the sudden turn of events, found himself speechless and unable to reply. 

             "I'll take that as a no." Thomas answered in place of Newt and leaned in again, kissing the boy again. This time, he made sure to make the kiss longer and managed to slip his tongue into Newt's mouth easily.

They continued to kiss for a few more seconds until Thomas backed off.

He breathed heavily for a bit, a bit exasperated by the fight with Gally and the long held kiss with Newt. 

             "T...Tommy, why are you doing this?"

Thomas sniffed and wiped at the blood that was beginning to drip down his forehead and into his eye.

             "You're mine, and whatever someone else does to you I have to reverse it by doing it myself."

Newt felt his face heat up more by Thomas's response.

             "That's ridiculous..."

Thomas grinned and pulled Newt back into his arms, this time allowing the two of them to fall back onto the bed in the room.

             "Isn't that what you love about me?"


	4. Drunk Karaoke

             "Tommy! You almost done? We better get going or else we'll be late! And you know how Minho is about being late to these sort of things."

Newt loosened his tie a bit as he called for the other, inspecting himself for a brief moment in the small mirror that hung on the wall before moving towards the garage door to put on his shoes.

             "Coming! Start the car, would you?"

Thomas yelled back and redirected his attention to the large bathroom mirror, running a hand through his hair as he gelled the loose strands back. 

They had planned for their evening to be a fun little get together of friends, and Thomas hoped this would cheer up the mood a bit after the last incident at the skating rink.

The plan was to do some karaoke and then if they all had time afterwards and it wasn't too late, go for a quick dip in Teresa's indoor pool.

Taking one last final check, Thomas bounded down the stairs and quickly boarded the car. And with that, the two of them were off.

+++

             "I'm surprised you guys aren't the last ones to arrive!" Minho exclaimed with a grin when Thomas and Newt entered the room they had rented for the evening.

Thomas chuckled a bit and pulled the other male into a quick hug before he returned to Newt's side.

             "Who else are we missing?" Newt asked as Thomas helped him out of his coat.

 He quietly thanked the other and pressed a quick kiss on Thomas's cheek before taking a seat on the couch.

             "No one, now!" Teresa entered the room as if on cue and smiled. Ari followed in afterwards and greeted everyone with a slight wave.

             "Great! Looks like we can finally get this show on the road!" Minho exclaimed excitedly and ushered his friends into the room before closing the door.

             "So who wants to sing first?" Brenda interjected with a sly smirk, holding out a microphone among the group.

             "Woah whah, hold your horses, Brenda. A party can't get started until we're all a little tipsy, am I right?" Minho chuckled and picked up a tall glass of beer that had on the table. He gestured everyone to take their own glass before he raised his in the air to toast.

             "Let's sing our hearts out and maybe make some people's ears bleed!"

Everyone immediately clinked glasses and fell into a happy and comfortable state as Brenda started the music and they started off chatting.

Ten minutes in and Minho was already belting out Cry me a River by Justin Timberlake along with Thomas as his "backup dancer".

Brenda and Teresa sang their own duet of Sexy Back while the remaining guys hollered and cheered on the girls.

Aris, a bit reluctant to sing, finally opened up and delivered one of the most hilarious yet spot on sing-alongs to Run Devil Run.

A few more hours later along with a copious amount of beer shared between the friends, Thomas brought the microphone to his lips.

His face was now flushed a light pink and his forehead gleamed a bit with sweat after performing several times and downing at least fifteen glasses of beer.

             "Ahem, everyone, I'd like to dedidadicate this... this song to my fucking boyfriend. It's not a song 'bout fucking my boyfriend because that's too raunchy for your guys' innocent ears but," Thomas paused and broke into a giggling fit before he somehow composed himself for a few seconds to finish his sentence.

             "This song is dedicated to the cutest boyfriend a person could ever have" He whispered into the microphone and winked at Newt.

             "Minho, please do the honors and dim the lights."

As soon as the lights darkened and the TV screen just barely illuminated Thomas's face, he pulled Newt up from his seat and into his arms.

Though the music had already started and it was his cue to start singing, Thomas simply stared into Newt's eyes.

             "I love you so much, Newt, did you know that?"

 Newt laughed and cupped the side of Thomas's face before kissing him.

             "I actually didn't know that, but I'm glad you're confessing to me in front of all our friends while you're bloody drunk. I can smell the alcohol from your breath a mile away."

Thomas chuckled giddily and pressed his lips against Newt's again.

             "You're one to talk, look at your face. It's all pink and even the tips of your ears are turning red."

             "Oh shut up and just sing, Tommy." Newt breathed softly and smiled.

Thomas grinned and brought the mic to his lips again as he picked up where the song was and began to sing as loud and happily as he could.

It wasn't long before everyone in the room, now completely drunk on happiness and alcohol, sang along with passion and fervor.


	5. Twelve Days of Newtmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special holiday edition!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can tell I got tired at the end because of the poor quality of writing XD  
> My sincerest apologies!

         ~ First Day ~

            “Ah, shit!” Newt muttered to himself and shook his hand vigorously as if trying to shake off the pain.

            “What’s up, babe?” Thomas looked over at the male with a concerned expression before clambering over the boxes of decorations.

            “It’s nothing, just cut myself on one of these bloody ornaments.” He hissed through clenched teeth before bending down to try and pick up the large shards of glass.

            “Here, lemme see.” Thomas swatted Newt’s fingers away from the broken ornament and gently held his hand.

            “It’s nothing big, really!” Newt retorted, a slight smirk on his face when Thomas tenderly held onto his hand.

            “Well there’s some blood…” Thomas murmured as he stared at Newt’s finger.

            “Just a band-aid will do-OOokay, I guess that works too.” Newt’s voice faltered when Thomas suddenly began to lick his finger.

             “D-Do you like the taste of blood or….?” Newt let out a breathy laugh as Thomas sucked, his tongue gliding along his finger and down to his knuckle.

            “Well,” Thomas paused and took Newt’s finger out of his mouth, a bridge of saliva connecting his mouth to the other boy’s finger.

            “I like the taste of you.” He continued with a smile creeping onto his lips before pulling Newt into his arms.

Newt simply replied with another laugh and pressed his lips against Thomas’s neck.

            “Want to get a better taste?” He hummed against the other male’s skin.

Thomas swallowed and brought a hand to the curve in Newt’s back. 

            “I think I can honestly say that we’re the gayest, cheesiest couple to have ever lived on this planet.” 

Newt chuckled and continued to sprinkle kisses on Thomas’s neck, an action that quickly prompted Thomas to cup the male’s cheek with his hand before finally pressing his lips against the other’s.

            “Still need that band-aid?”

* * *

~ Second Day ~

Thomas laughed and kissed Newt gently on the nose.

            “Another?” He grinned and held the piece of chocolate between his fingers.           

            “No, I think I’m good. How many are left in the box?” Newt strained his neck a bit to catch a glimpse of the half eaten chocolate box.

            “Barely half. I suppose we could give the rest to Minho or someone who has a sweet tooth.”

Newt laughed and rubbed his cheek against Thomas’s chest.

A sudden groan came from across the room.

            “Oh, get a room. Please!” Teresa exclaimed, a smile ghosting her pale lips.

            “Hey!” Thomas propped himself up from the sofa and tossed the female a sly look.

            “When you invited Newt and I you knew what you were getting into. I’m surprised you haven’t complained about the banging against the walls at night.”

Teresa laughed and threw a pillow at the couple.

            “Gross! And I invited you to my parent’s lodge to ski, not to have sex on a wooden, creaky old bed.”

Just at that moment Minho came bursting in through the door, snow adoring his every feature.

            “I heard something about sex, who’s looking?”

At last Newt stood up from his spot on Thomas and stretched. 

            “Not sex, but if you’re interested in some chocolate we’ve got some here.”

            “I would have it, but who knows what you and Thomas have been doing to is.” Minho shook his head and smiled.

            “Anyways, get your hot butts off those couches and dress up. I checked and the slopes are open.”

Newt shot a look at Thomas, pulling the male off the couch before finally leading him into an adjoining room.

Teresa stood up from her seat and brushed her hair to the side.

            “Thank you for saving me, I don’t think how much longer I could have lasted with those two acting all lovey dove-” Her sentence was quickly cut off by a sudden thump against the wall and a deep moan from the room next door. 

Minho raised an eyebrow at the noise, the corners of his mouth suddenly tugging upwards.

            “Sounds like they’re having fun.”

* * *

~ Third Day ~

            “Tommy?”

            “Yeah?”

            “What the bloody Hell is this? I thought we were going out to eat, not to clean rooms.”

            “What are you talking about?”

            “I’m talking about this outfit! What is this?”

The male peeked his head out of the bathroom with a stern expression painted onto his face before shoving his hand out of the doorway with a French maid outfit neatly dangling on a hangar.

Thomas burst into a fit of laughter when Newt waddled out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and a maid outfit hanging from his hand. 

            “I thought it would be a nice surprise, you don’t think so?”

            “No, Tommy. I don’t.”

            “Oh, c’mon! You’d look cute in the outfit.”

            “I am _not_ going to wear this… this frilly mess.”

            “You’d be a cute, frilly mess though! And I promise I won’t laugh when you put it on.”

Newt scrunched his eyebrows together and shot Thomas a look of disbelief.

            “You honestly expect me to believe you?”

            “Just put it on for me, please? It can be my Christmas gift.” Thomas grinned and ushered the male back into the bathroom while Newt simply sighed with defeat and rolled his eyes.

Not two minutes had passed until Thomas knocked on the door with a wicked grin.

            “You okay in there?”

            “I look… bloody ridiculous.” Newt replied through the door.

            “I bet you look adorable, now come out and let me see.”

            “I cannot _believe_ I am doing this. You must be one sick bugger to actually find this entertaining.”

Thomas replied with a low chuckle and took a few step backs when the bathroom door slowly creaked open.

Newt took a hesitant step out of the doorway, his cheeks flushed with a bright pink as he looked down at the absurd outfit tightly hugging his lean frame.

            “Shit…” Thomas muttered and looked to the side, covering his mouth in an attempt to stifle his laughter.

            “Tommy! You said you wouldn’t laugh!” Newt exclaimed, a look of embarrassment and frustration engraved into his face. He almost retreated back into the bathroom and locked the door if not for the sudden embrace Thomas pulled him into.

            “Tommy…?”

The other male offered a breathy chuckle, and Newt thought he could feel Thomas shaking as he held onto him.

            “I probably am sick fuck then if I’m getting this turned on.”

Newt felt his face light up at Thomas’s comment and suddenly stiffened when he felt the male’s hand slip between his thighs. 

            “Oh? No underwear? Maybe you’re more sick than I am.” Thomas spoke through a grin as his fingers slowly traced along Newt’s inner thigh before suddenly wrapping his hands around the base of Newt’s cock.

            “A-Ah! Tommy…” Newt reacted violently and squeezed his legs together, evidently trapping Thomas’s hand between his legs.

Thomas laughed and pressed his lips against the nape of Newt’s neck.

            “God, you’re so fucking sexy in this outfit.”

Newt replied with a shaky laugh of his own as he steadily adjusted to the male’s firm grip and began to spread his legs once more.

            “There we go… open up like the dirty whore you are…” Thomas muttered into the boy’s ear and began to pump his hand along Newt’s shaft.

            “Mmnn..nngg… T-Tommy…” Newt huffed and arched his back into Thomas’s other hand.

            “Pretty good outfit, wouldn’t you agree?” 

Newt squirmed at Thomas’s rubbing and coaxing, his eyes now barely open and mind barely focused on anything save for the heavenly grip Thomas had around his cock. He jerked when Thomas’s thumb glided over the slit in his head, and he almost came right at that moment into the white, frivolous dress if not for the immediate distraction of his mouth when Thomas pressed their lips together.

He moaned into the kiss and gently bucked into Thomas’s hand as if pleading for more teasing. As much as he hated how embarrassing this probably was, he loved the notion of being teased and humiliated into a mumbling, groaning mess that bent to Thomas’s every touch. So yes, in a way he had to agree.

It was a pretty good outfit.

* * *

~ Fourth Day ~ 

“I’ll be home soon. I’m sorry, I didn’t think things would drag on for so long. but I’ll be back soon! An hour tops. Maybe…” Newt exhaled slowly, watching his breath turn into wispy, white curls, while also attempting to hail down a cab. 

            “An hour?! That’s too long. You’ve already been gone for too long.”

            “I know… I know, and I’m terribly sorry. But traffic is Hell and it looks like it’s going to snow and everything is just utter bollocks right now.”

Thomas wailed before settling onto his stomach with a huff.

            “You’re such a child sometimes. You know that?” Newt chuckled in response, finally managing to get hold of a taxi and escape the skin-biting weather.

            “And you’re such an adult sometimes. You don’t have to buy holiday gifts for everyone. In fact, I’m the only holiday gift you need!”

Newt rolled his eyes as if the other could see him before muttering to the taxi driver the address of his flat.

            “And you’re really selfish sometimes! Don’t you feel any desire to get presents for your friends and family?”

Thomas scoffed into the phone and rolled onto his back. 

            “Contrary to popular belief, I’m quite the organized and prepared person. I’ve already gone holiday shopping! And besides, would a selfish person dare to treat you right now?”

            “Pffft, what is that supposed to mean?”

            “Newt, what are you wearing right now?”

            “Oh. My. God. Tommy, we are not going to do that right now. Not when I’m in a taxi.” Newt lowered his voice and quickly shot a glance at the driver before returning his gaze to the flashing lights outside.

            “Besides, I’m wearing layers and layers of clothes because I’m freezing my bloody ass off out in this weather. Trust me, it’s not going to work. But thank you for trying, please come back again another time.” He continued in a teasing manner and held a rather cheeky grin for a few moments until he realized that Thomas had gone silent on the other line. 

            “Tommy? You there?”

            “…”

            “Tommy? Augh, damn this receptio-”

Suddenly his ear was filled with a series of heavy, rough grunts— a noise that easily caught the male off guard.

            “Tommy?” Newt subtly shifted his position a bit before whispering into his phone.

            “Ha…Hah…. F-Fuck…. Mmnf… Newt…?”

            “… Yes?” He swallowed slowly.

            “I’m…hhnn… so h-hard right now… Oh, God… AH! FUCK!”

 Newt jumped in his seat and immediately looked over at the driver who though had given him a somewhat suspicious glance, returned his eyes to the road.

            “Tommy, stop. I’m serious. I am using public transportation right now and if you continue… things will not end up well.”

            “Heh… h-how public is it if there’s only one… one other person in the car who’s probably not even… mmmnpff…. not paying attention to where your hands are going to be?”

Newt’s jaw dropped open at the comment, and he could practically _see_ the smirk on Thomas’s mouth as he spoke.

            “No one will notice… but I think I really need you right no-OOH FUCK… H…Holy shit… Mmm…ff… Shit… shit….”

He could make out the slight creaking of their mattress through the receiver and swallowed again.

            “P-Please… Newt…. I need you.”

Taking another glance at the driver, Newt grit his teeth and closed his eyes.

            “Fine… What can I help you with, you horny bastard?”

He heard a devious chuckle and felt his stomach drop.

            “Slip your hand into your pants and play with yourself a bit.”

            “Oh, God. Tommy… Serious?”

            “Please, Newt…”

He groaned quietly to himself and did as was instructed. Not a moment had gone by before Newt found himself really getting into it. He slid his fingers along the full, hardening length of his shaft and even stroked the tip of his head until involuntary moans began to spill from his lips. 

            “That’s more like it, Newt. I want to hear your voice…”

Newt gnawed on his tongue and briefly looked over at the driver, thankful that he didn’t seem alerted to his own self-pleasuring. With a sharp inhale, he gingerly wrapped his fingers around his throbbing member and rubbed painfully slow to try and administer how much pleasuring he would be doing so that he wouldn’t make any humiliating noises to attract the attention of the stranger in the car.

            “Newt, I can’t hear your voice.” 

            “Sh..Shit, Tommy… I can’t… You know I can’t.”

            “You can’t? Or you don’t want to. Are you afraid the driver is going to hear? Well screw the driver! Not literally though. You can only screw me, but you know what I mean. Just pretend he’s not there… And even if he _does_ notice, the poor guy probably won’t say anything because he’ll be too distracted on getting you home where I need you to fuck me. So in the meantime, I need you to fuck yourself.”

            “Ugh… Tommy, you’re a real pain in the neck.”

            “Be a good boy and I’ll be sure that not’s the only thing in your neck. Once you get home I’ll be sure to fuck you so hard it’ll be difficult for you to walk the next day. You’ll get bruises and I’ll make sure you’re marked enough that people will know you’re mine.”

His words came out harsh and low, almost like a growl, and it only caused Newt to tremble in his seat. To be honest, he felt so pitiful and trapped; a poor chap with his hand wrapped around his own dick and an assertive boyfriend saying all sorts of ridiculous (and somewhat appealing) things all while in the presence of some ‘ol bloke trying to make a living by driving around weird freaks like him.

What a night.

            “I’m waiting, Newt.”

He could hear the smile in Thomas’s voice again and after finally swallowing his pride, pressed his thumb against the head of his cock. He swiftly parted his quivering lips and emitted a deep, guttural moan that was sure to attract the attention of the driver.

            “Are you alright?” The driver asked in a startled tone.

            “I, uh…” Newt breathed heavily and frowned— he could hear Thomas try to restrain himself from laughing.

            “You little shit.”

            “Excuse me?” The driver turned to look at Newt, instantly prompting him to end his call with Thomas (something he should have done the moment he was suspicious of Thomas’s devious plans).

            “No, no! I didn’t mean that for you. I meant that for my boyfr-” His voice trailed off when he noticed that the driver’s eyes were no longer level with his and were staring directly at the bulge in his pants.

Newt smiled weakly, feeling all the color drain from his face, and sheepishly drew his hand out from his pants. They glistened with precum, and Newt felt his dignity grow smaller and smaller with each passing second.

            “Uh… we’re thirty minutes away.” The driver finally concluded and snapped his attention back to the road.

            “…Right…”

The remainder of the ride was kept in silence, but after Newt had paid the driver and was about to leave the car, the male grabbed hold of his wrist. 

            “Hey, uh. If you ever need another ride just call me up. The name’s Minho.”

            “Uh… O-Okay… Thanks…”

* * *

~ Fifth Day ~

            “Am I warm?”

            “No, you’re freezing cold.”

            “What! But just a few moments ago you said I was getting warmer.”

            “Well. Now you’re cold.”

            “Okay… how about now?”

            “Warmer… Warmer… Warmerrrrrr…. OH GEEZ YOU’RE ON FUCKING FIRE. YOU’RE SO HOT. JESUS CHRIST!”

Newt laughed and shook his head at Thomas’s yelling.

            “I know I’m hot, now… what is this?” He dug up a small, black box from the pillows on the sofa and held it up in the dim light with a perplexed look.

            “Open it and see.” Thomas settled backwards onto the sofa and smiled wryly.

Newt pressed his lips together for a moment before popping the top off, his eyes quickly widening at the sight of a rather large, golden ring. 

            “Is this a marriage proposal? I think the ring is a bit too big.”

            “Not quite… but it’s big for a reason. Give it here, I’ll show you.” Thomas chuckled and took the ring into his hands.

            “Now come sit on Santa’s lap and tell him what you’d like for Christmas.” He patted his lap and gestured the smaller male towards him.

Newt crawled over to Thomas and straddled his lap with slight hesitation, but remained obedient to the male’s will regardless.

In one fluid movement, Thomas had deftly unzipped and unbuttoned the other out of his pants and undergarments, and to Newt’s surprise, slid the ring around the base of his flaccid penis. He raised an eyebrow and flickered his attention from the ring around his cock to Thomas’s eager expression. 

            “Are you proposing to my dick?” 

            “I guess you could say that. And he looks pretty happy to see me.” Thomas’s grin grew even wider at the sight of Newt’s gradual erection. The ring had slowed the flow of blood into the male’s cock, and now Newt’s member began to pulse and swell with heat.

            “I…I…” Newt stumbled over the single vowel and grit his teeth when the other flicked the tip of his cock, consequently sending a string of unearthly sensations through his entire body. He trembled under Thomas’s touch and in just under a few minutes, he let loose a low, bellowing groan as thick, globs of white semen splattered onto some parts of the couch and onto the floor.

But even after the orgasm, his erection persisted and every touch still sent shivers down his spine.

It must have been the magic of the golden ring that made the rest of the evening a magical, exhausting time for both the boys.

* * *

~ Sixth Day ~

“Hey, wake up sleepy head…” Newt propped himself up and wearily rubbed at his eyes.

            “Mmmnnn…” Thomas groaned and squeezed his eyes tight.

            “Tommy… if you don’t wake up we… we…” His own thoughts began to drift but he was quickly awoken when his arms gave out beneath him and he fell back onto his back.

            “Tommy?”

No response.

Newt sat up and wrinkled his nose a bit, tossing the other a tired look before crawling over Thomas’s sleeping body. He straddled the boy’s hips and leaned down to plant a few gentle kisses on his face. Thomas showed no signs of wanting to wake up, and simply continued to lay motionless on the bed.

Newt pressed his lips together and thought in silence until a smile began to creep onto his lips.

            “Tommy, if you don’t want to wake up I’ll just help myself then.”

Crawling off of the sleeping boy and then navigating underneath the covers, Newt positioned himself between Thomas’s legs and quickly went to work.

Sure working underneath the blanket was a tad stifling, but the heat helped move things along as he kissed the head of Thomas’s cock and slid a quarter of him into his mouth. He twirled his tongue around his stiffening member and sucked, eliciting a faint moan from Thomas.

            “Having fun big guy?” Newt laughed to himself and continued to maneuver his mouth around Thomas, filling his mouth until his cock touched the back of his throat. He began to bob his head up and down, working up a quick yet steady pace, until Thomas unexpectedly bucked and caused Newt to start gagging.

And as if that wasn’t enough, his mouth started to overflow with a sticky, thick fluid. Swallowing as much as his mouth could hold and quickly as possible, Newt pulled back and wiped his mouth.

            “Having fun big guy?” The covers were suddenly thrown off and Newt came face to face with Thomas.

            “U…Uh… good morning, Tommy…”

* * *

~ Seventh Day ~

            “Bloody Hell! This water is way too hot. Are you trying to boil something?” Newt hissed through clenched teeth as he slowly submerged himself under the water.

            “Just thought I’d like to heat things up.” Thomas chuckled and moved his legs apart so the slimmer male could sit between him and the two could comfortably fit in the bathtub.

            “You’ll get used to it in a few seconds, just close your mind and relax.”

Newt mumbled something incoherent and leaned backwards so his head rested just below Thomas’s chin. The male smiled softly and pressed a kiss against the top of Newt’s head.

            “I love you.”

Newt hummed contently and nuzzled his head against Thomas’s bare chest.

            “I love you too.”

* * *

~ Eighth Day ~

Thomas purred into the kiss as their tongues slid over one another and tangled. He held onto the back of Newt’s head and dug his fingers into the short hair, trying his best to anchor his fingers as he pulled and twisted the male’s hair every time something pleased him— which happened quite frequently.

In the blink of an eye the two were toppled onto one another, and Thomas had Newt pinned underneath him and undressed so fast that both their heads were swimming in desire. They craved one another, so much so that it almost seemed barbaric.

Thomas bared his teeth and emitted resonant groans that matched perfectly with Newt’s more mild moans, and the two just seemed to be the most flawless fit for each other.

A string of the words “harder” and “fuck” seemed to endlessly pour from their mouths, and no one seemed interested in stopping, not even to catch their breaths. 

In another blink of an eye and Thomas was taking in as much of Newt as he could in his mouth, moving his head up and down and whirling his tongue along the head, the underside, and every facet of the male’s cock until he was practically milking the cum out of Newt.

Wave after wave of pure, intense euphoria left both males’ breathless, but they kept at it for what seemed like hours on end, switching from top to bottom and bottom to top.

The creaking and moaning of the bed underneath their methodic pounding became white noise, and soon enough the two were left panting side-by-side.

Neither male could move an inch, and each of their muscles were screaming with exhaustion and gleaming with sweat.

But neither of them complained. In fact, they decided to give it another go.

* * *

~ Ninth Day ~

            “‘It’ll be fun! They said. ‘There’ll be food and music, every essential to a great party!’ They said. Well talk about great… this party is a disaster.”

            “Hey! Lighten up a bit, Aris put a lot of time into coordinating this Christmas party. Cut him some slack.”

            “Yeah well… it sucks." 

            “Thomas!” Teresa elbowed Thomas in the ribs while the two idly stood near the counter of food.

            “And you’re saying you don’t agree?”

            “Well…”

            “See! Even you, the optimistic one of the bunch, agrees with m-”

            “Tommy! Sorry I was a bit late.” Newt emerged through the crowd of people and flashed both friends a goofy yet charming grin.

            “It’s cool, babe. I’m glad you’re here now, I was contemplating leaving this party.”

            “Leaving? But it seems pretty smashing!”

            “Yeah, Thomas. _Smashing_.” Teresa giggled and punched the male in the shoulder before disappearing into the crowd to leave the two boys alone.

            “Yeah… uh, I think you have a bad taste in music then. And everything else that this party has got to offer.”

            “Yeah, well I think you have a horrible sense of fashion and everything about you screams ‘douche’.” Newt mocked. But before Thomas even had a chance to retort, he pulled him into the crowd and wrapped his arms around his waist.

            “Now if you’re done whining, may I have this dance?”

            “What? Are we in some cheesy, 19th century movie now?”

            “Yes, now shut up and at least _try_ to have fun.”

Thomas snorted and rolled his eyes before complying with Newt’s wishes.

Placing a hand onto one of Newt’s shoulders and his other around his waist, the two began to sway to the overly cheery, holiday music.

Thomas laughed and shook his head.

            “We look ridiculous.”

            “Well we _are_ ridiculous people.”

            “True. And I guess it’s that ridiculousness that makes you so damn adorable.”

This time it was Newt’s turn to roll his eyes and shake his head.

Regardless, the two continued to waltz along with the music and soon enough, Newt had his head nestled in the crook of Thomas’s shoulder while Thomas had his arms firmly wrapped around Newt with both their eyes closed tight.

They continued to remain in this position for the rest of the evening until it was time to leave and they were the last people to actually exit the building.

As they walked to the car Thomas grabbed hold of Newt’s hand and gave it a light squeeze.

            “Did you have fun?” Newt grinned and kissed the other on the cheek.

            “Yeah… it was a pretty good party.” Thomas replied quietly, a blush now evident in his cheeks.

* * *

~ Tenth Day ~

            “Cold cold cold cold cold cold cold cold cold cold cold cold cold cold cold cold cold cold cold cold cold cold cold cold cold cold cold cold cold cold cold cold cold cold cold cold col- holy Jesus Mary and Joseph it’s freezing.” Thomas spoke with chattering teeth while the two walked along the snow-covered sidewalk.

Newt simply nodded, rubbing his gloved hands against one another as he focused on keeping himself warm and able to move all parts of his body without feeling numb.

The crunch of snow under their shoes kept a silence from entering between the two, but even then things still felt awkward.

It wasn’t like Thomas had anticipated that they would be kind of snowed in at the mall, and it wasn’t like he had anticipated that their car wouldn’t start as a result of the freezing weather, and it wasn’t like he had just entirely screwed up their day together… Kind of.

Well either way it wasn’t the best way to start off the day, and the fact that they were forced to walk home in 5 degree Celsius weather with strong, gusty winds didn’t make anything better. So yeah, it kind of made sense why Newt would be mad at him… Kind of.

After several more moments of snow crunching and shaky breaths that dissipated into frosty spirals, Thomas spoke up again in an attempt to ease the tension.

Or not really spoke up but more like… threw a snowball at the back of Newt’s head ‘spoke up’. It didn’t take long for Newt to react, a scowl quickly overcasting his already grumpy expression.

            “Really, Thomas? Really? Are you _that_ childis-”

He was met with a face full of chilling, icy snow before he could finish his sentence, and an earful of Thomas’s devious laughter.

Without even realizing it, Newt had made a snowball of his own and had quickly pelted the other just to shut him up.

This soon escalated into a full-on snow fight with each male hopping and leaping through the deep pockets of snow, and it ended with raspy laughter and the two lying in the snow in the process of making snow angels.

            “I’m sorry, Newt.” Thomas suddenly blurted out, and he propped himself up to look over at the other.

Newt remained silent for a few minutes, which easily dipped Thomas into a state of concern, until he was unexpectedly met with warmth in his mouth. Newt pulled back from the kiss soon after and flashed a grin.

            “You’re forgiven. But only if you carry me home.” 

            “Carry you home?” 

            “Yeah… I can’t feel my feet anymore.”

* * *

~ Eleventh Day ~

            “Please remind me why there’s a pole in the middle of our living room?”

            “It’s good support for the roof!”

            “Seriously, Tommy.”

            “It’s so… I can pole dance for you?”

            “…”

            “Too much? ...Damn, I kind of liked it.”

* * *

~* Twelfth Day *~

He panted heavily and grunted when his pelvis rammed into Newt’s ass. Dark shades of purple and black were already starting to form against the male’s pale skin from all the pounding, but Newt persevered and even met Thomas when he slammed into his with much excitement.

Thomas pounded against the other with a rhythmic beat like a drum, and increased his speed whenever Newt cried out in pain and pleasure.

He clenched his jaw and clawed at Newt’s hips, trying to secure both himself and Newt to make sure they didn’t just collapse onto one another.

            “Tom..Tommy… I can’t…”

            “Newt… It’s fine. Everything is going to be okay. You’re not going to turn into a newt. I promise. Even if your name is Newt I won’t let it happen.”

            “Wait, what?”

            “What?”

            “Uh.”

**MERRY HOLIDAYS AND HAPPY CHRISTMAS. MY GOODNESS I’M SO DELIRIOUS WITH NEWTMAS I CANNOT CONTINUE. ASIJDHFJKERNG, HAVE A PHENOMAL EVENING, I’M GOING TO SLEEP.**


End file.
